There are numerous video services developed for networks, including mobile networks. Mobile devices can be provided with more powerful central processing unit chips, larger memories, and more advanced video processing technology. Mobile data networks can be upgraded to newer and faster access technologies. However the video service quality area remains challenging to manage due to a mobile network's ever changing conditions resulted from its traffic fluctuation, coverage variation, and/or users' mobility.